A veces
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: A veces, solo a veces creemos que no vale la pena, pero en realidad en lo q se supone nos rendimos es lo q mas vale la pena vivir, A veces olvidamos ese hecho. 1xR


Gundam Wing no me pertenece… y nunca lo será…

**A veces…**

Ella abrió los ojos… esperaba a que el hablara o que simplemente la mirara, pero no Heero Yuy seguía siendo el mismo tipo callado de siempre, y seguía mirándola solo como una simple misión… siempre seria eso para, nunca mas ni menos, el símbolo de paz que mantenía el mundo en balance…

Relena cerro los ojos y apretó los puños sobre su falda, sintiendo el auto moverse bajo sus pies, casi llegaban a la mansión Darlian…

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero estaba justo allí a su lado. si lo hacia la vería y eso seria demostrarle que le importaba, seria demasiado que el se riera de lo tonta, chiquilla caprichosa que era… pero estaba harta de la frialdad, indiferencia, e ironía con que era tratada de parte del ex-piloto gundam. Se había hartado de las noches en vela por la sola estancia del joven cerca de su habitación, y las tardes de llanto en la terraza mientras el simplemente la ignoraba y omitía lo cristalino de sus ojos. Se había hastiado de los sueños entupidos y de despertar cada mañana pensando que el no esta a su lado, despertar sabiendo que el nunca la amaría.

Los apretó mucho más fuerza sobre la tela suave, y una lágrima reboto sobre ellos… DEMONIOS!... se maldecía a si misma…

"Que sucede?" Una vos monótona sonó justo a su lado, mientras el auto se detenía justo frente a la entrada de la inmensa mansión…

Relena no contesto, empezó a llorar mucho mas fuerte y abrió la puerta sin esperar a Pagan, salio a paso rápido y torpe, estaba mareadas, pero entro a la casa con mucha velocidad, las lagrimas caían una tras otra, no tendría el valor de ver al joven de nuevo nunca mas… era una débil, pero llevar al mundo en tus hombros y amar a alguien con toda el alma y que el, supuestamente, no te corresponda, podría, realmente trastocar a cualquier ser humano.

Sin saber como, llego a su habitación, cerro la puerta con impotencia, y se dejo caer sobre el suave colchón, y lloro, si, lloro, hasta que el aire no le dio mas, hasta que el corazón le grito basta, y le sueño le gano la batalla.

Abrió los ojos… la luz de laguna llenaba toda la habitación, y se levanto de la cama, había tenido un ataque de dolor, y se rió por dentro de si misma y de lo estupida que era la gran vice-ministra del exterior Darlian, llorando por un chico, aunque tenia solo 20 años todos creían que era lo suficientemente madura.

Pero ahora, no sabia por que, simplemente no le era suficiente, como antes, cuando el simplemente se paraba a su lado y eso la hacia feliz, la simple cercanía de ambos en silencio era suficiente para mantener a su corazón contento, pero… se le hacia tan tristes esos momentos, son encontrar que decirle o como hacerlo notar cuando le importaba…

Pero le debería ser suficiente, el estaba allí protegiéndola todo el tiempo, y no desde la sombras, podía verlo, sentir su presencia, pero… A veces, solo a veces, deseaba que el se acercara a ella, y como hace mucho había hecho, la besara…

A veces quería que la abrazara, a veces solo deseaba… ella solo…

Y casi sin notarlo bajo las escaleras hasta el salón principal, iba a no sabia donde, era solo que sus pies se movían solos, deseaba tanto alejarse de las pesadeces de ese mundo en el que vivía y el cual dependía de su completa sanidad tanto mental como física, y en ese estado no estaba segura de poder ayudar al mundo en algo.

Fue a la cocina… por alguna extraña razón no se había topado con nadie, tomo un trago de agua y se llevaría el vaso con ella de regreso a la habitación pero la oscuridad era bastante densa, no le importa, hacia un poco de frió, pero aun seguía vestida del mismo traje que había salido del trabajo ese preciso día…

Que horas serán? Se pregunto a si misma mas no veía el reloj por ningún lado, debía de ser muy tarde, mucho, por que todos estaban dormidos, peor sintió la cámara grabándole cada paso, odiaba esas cámaras, mas la vida que llevaba la había acostumbrado a ellas.

La casa Darlian era sumamente grande, podían vivir 25 personas allí sin ningún problema, pero aunque completamente seguro era muy solitaria, y su hermano la atormentaba aun mas, recordándole diariamente todas sus responsabilidades, nunca la dejaban respirar ni un solo segundo.

Camino despacio, hasta llegar de nuevo al salón, y lentamente se encaminaría a la habitación… pero una vos monótona la detuvo haciéndola dejar caer el vaso con agua en el suelo.

"Que haces?"

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con una mirada azul y fría.

"He… Heero"

"Creí que estarías durmiendo, es muy tarde" dijo el joven dejando que un poco de luz dejara ver su rostro, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y aun seguía vistiendo el traje de preventivo que usaba todo los días para cuidarla… se hinco un poco y recogió los pedazos de vidrio que se habían esparcido en el piso.

Relena reacciono y dio un paso atrás… y sintió una punzada en la mano, de alguna forma el vidrio la había cortado, tal vez el vaso no se rompió al caer, sino precisamente en su mano… esta sumamente fría.

Ella apretó sobre la herida haciendo una mueco de dolor, tratando de que el joven de ojos azules no se diera cuanta, muy tarde, a veces el solía darse cuanta cosas que le pasaban antes de que ella misma lo supiera. A veces ella suspiraba su nombre y el llegaba de inmediato, sabia que ella lo llamaba.

"No es profunda es solo una cortadura leve" Contesto el tomando su mano y observando la sangre, sin notar el cambio en las mejillas de Relena… haciéndola alejar su mano con rapidez y limpiándola con su camisa…

Y por primera vez Heero Yuy noto los ojos cristalinos y triste s en la princesa… los ojos llenos de felicidad que siempre lo habían visto con fulgor, estaban tristes y lo miraban llenos de dudas.

"Estuviste llorando?"

La pregunta de Heero sorprendió a Relena un segundo pero ella recordó que eso era su culpa así que tomo la defensiva.

"No es de tu incumbencia" Heero reconoció es frase y ahora entendía a Duo cada ves que el la utilizaba con el trenzado.

"No es de mi incumbencia? En serio?" pregunto el muy escéptico, ella levanto una ceja el la estaba retando…

"Si en serio y es mejor que valla a dormir, y tu también, no querrás afectar tu trabajo hablando con el" Relena se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero sin saber como, bueno a veces solía hacerlo, la tomo de la mano y la hizo girar sobre sus pies y verlo directo a los ojos, a veces, solo a veces ella creía que tal vez, solo tal vez el la quería. Y eran esas veces las que menos se repetían en su vida, esas veces que la mantenían con fe y con vida. Mas lo miro con un expresión neutral no lo iba a dejar afectarla, al menos no hasta estar sola y poder olvidar cualquier ejemplo de madures que pudiera mostrar ante cualquiera.

"Déjame" ordeno ella, pero el solo la miro por un rato…"Mi hermano ve las cámaras y te juro que te mata"

"Se ve como si me importara?" pregunto el apretando mas su mano, pero aun así sin llegarle a causar dolor alguno.

A veces solo a veces deseaba que el acortara la distancia y poder sentir sus labios, pero el nunca pasaba de ese preciso lugar, pero ya no, si era verdad ya estaba harta era momento de demostrarlo. Bajo el rostro y sus cabellos cayeron suavemente ocultando la vista de sus ojos…

"Si nunca pasaras de allí, es mejor que me dejes ir…"Heero no entendió lo que le quiso decir hasta que ella lo encaro disminuyendo el espacio entre ambos "Ya me harte de ti y de tu forma de actuar…"

Y de una forma que el soldado jamás se imagino la jovencita se soltó de su mano y se dio la vuelta.

Era imposible que ella hubiera… Era impresionante lo mucho que ella había cambiado… era mas que impresiónate… _Estupido Heero_… era lo que el cerebro de la chica le estaba diciendo. Los ojos de Relena seguían ocultos pero llenos de lagrimas… el la miro…

"Detente" ella hizo exactamente lo opuesto, siguió andando y subió por las escaleras. "Que te detengas"

"Y PARA QUE?" grito ella al darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a esas ojos azules tan fríos pero solo sus sentidos pudieron escuchar…

"Para hacer… esto" Esta vez ella no tuvo tiempo ni de saber que fue lo que la golpeo, o lo que la beso… quiso gritar pero era demasiado fuerte y demasiadas las sensaciones que la estaba haciendo sentir… se estaba volviendo loca, pero loca de corazón hacia afuera, empezó a devolver el beso con tanto intensidad que le costaba mantenerse en pie. El la sujetaba fuertemente, sabia que a cualquier soltura intentaría escapar, mas no le hacia daño solo la hacia sentir segura, cosa que la estaba torturando.

Relena movía sus dedos por los cabellos cafés, mientras el simplemente inspeccionaba cada rincón de su boca con poca cordialidad y calma, ella no necesitaba respirar, podía vivir, respirar y todo lo que necesitara a través de ese simple beso, no quería nada mas que eso. A veces sentía la necesidad de tenerlo en sus brazos todo el tiempo, peor era demasiado pedir, el nunca…

Pero detuvo todo conjetura, su mente quedo en blanco cuando Heero empezó a mover sus manos por su espalda… era un locura, suspiraba aun con los labios del joven sobre los suyos. El con cuidado logro explorar la boca de la princesa con tal intensidad y pasión, y cuando sin notarlo el coló su mano debajo se chaqueta y después de su camisa, deja salir un suave gemido aun con sus labios con los de el…

Y sin notarlo llego a su habitación y se movieron el uno con el otro, suspiro, sonrió, beso, lloro, grito y amo con todas sus fuerzas en ese lugar, ese día, en ese instante… y cuando se encontró exhausta, sonrosada, con el corazón en la mano, y con ese joven con respiración agitada, con sus ojos cerrados sobre su pecho y sus cabellos cerca de sus labios rosados y sus manos sobre las de ella, se dio cuenta que tal vez, tal vez había despertado al fin, si ya había despertado.

El simplemente, sin notarlo, levanto su rostro y se encontró con la mirada verde de la mujer y su rostro, podía sentir su cuerpo debajo de el, sin ropa pero suave como la mas fina seda y sus cabellos sobre esa cama, colocados como con magia para hacerla ver mas hermosa ante sus ojos.

"Yo…" su voz salio de su boca casi inaudible pero ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió…

"No tienes que" afirmo y lo abrazo, dejando que hundiera su rostro en el calido pecho, dejándola sentir su respiración sobre su cuello y sus brazos rodeándola con algo que ella podía identificar y que la llenaba por dentro.

Y el, en ese preciso lugar, justo en sobre esas sabanas con sus cuerpo el uno junto al otro, entendió que ella era su misión, mantenerla con vida, pero a veces, a veces el olvidaba que no solo era eso, era la razón por la cual, realmente, el soldado perfecto había sobrevivido a esa guerra,

Y a veces, solo a veces, ella lo miraba y olvidaba que esos actos, pensamientos y momentos que lo hacían ser Heero Yuy eran lo que ella más amaba, Y a veces, ella olvidaba que era eso precisamente, esos sentimientos lo que la hacia amarlo y seguir viviendo como la hacia.

A veces, podían cansarse el uno del otro pero era por que a veces olvidaban los que lo hacia amarse tanto. Y esa era la precisa razón por al cual seguían con vida.

_OWARI _

ooooooo00000000ooooo0000ooooo00000+

Declaro que es lo mas fluff que he escrito en toda mi vida.

Bueno le dedico este Fic a todos los lectores de mis Fic... y es una disculpa por la falta de actualizaciones por las múltiples situaciones ocurridas a mi persona en ese tiempo, pero se los dedico a ellos, gracias por leer mis Fics… y sorry por lo cursi.

Y espero que este le guste también. Dejen reviews… gracias…

Los quiere.

Eva

n.n Sayounara


End file.
